


hands stained red

by yellowpaintpots



Series: Dream SMP Shorts & Drabbles [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28218909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Prompt: "Are you afraid to die?"
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Series: Dream SMP Shorts & Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067216
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	hands stained red

**Author's Note:**

> i bring sadness :)

Phil can't bring himself to take the final blow. He holds Wilbur close, places a hand over the bleeding wound in his abdomen and gently pets his hair with his other hand. Wilbur shivers in his arms, once pink cheeks now white. The dark shadows under his eyes just serve to make him look more ghostly.

"I'm sorry, Wilbur," Phil apologises again when he hears Wil whimper in pain. He's already apologised so much but looking at his sword, blade already covered in blood, fills him with dread and he can't bare the thought of picking it back up again.

"'s ok," Wilbur mumbles. He tries to sit up but he feels weak and he shakes, dropping back down onto Phil. He looks out at the mess he's caused. He feels the eyes on him, but everyone's too far away for him to hear.

"Are you..." Phil starts. "Are you scared? To die, I mean."

Wilbur thinks for a few seconds. "No." And then after a few more seconds he whispers, "I was hoping it'd kill me too."

The two fall back into a silence. Wilbur coughs and winces, shivering harder and groaning. Phil continues to hold him, whispering whatever comforting words he could think of.

"...Don't feel bad that you couldn't stop me," Wilbur says quietly. "I would've done it eventually anyway."

Phil nods. He doesn't know what to say. He looks out at everyone, all watching them closely. Wilbur moves slightly in his arms, suddenly feeling heavier than before. His arm falls beside him.

Phil gently lays Wilbur down on the stone floor and stands up. He wipes his bloody hand on his shirt.

_It was never meant to be._


End file.
